dekaronglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Bagi Warrior
=Introduction= ='NOTE': THIS PAGE IS NOT ACCURATE AT ALL! I WILL BE CORRECTING IT AS SOON AS I CAN. DO NOT USE THIS PAGE FOR ACCURATE INFO. Kernalkizza 05:19, June 19, 2012 (UTC)= Known for being a savages and brutes, the Bagi Warriors came into existence during the Grand Fall. The Grand Fall gave them the curse that dwells within all Bagi Warrior's very flesh and became the source of their strength and their weakness. This curse brought inhuman strength as well as the tenacious rage that dwells within. Frequently, they have to use all their willpower and strength to overcome this rage to continue remaining sane. Like the powerful double edged claymore, this curse can help or destroy the very conscience of the warrior. The Bagi Warrior focuses all his skill on strength, dexterity, and heal. Mostly in strength and heal as being a true warrior, he will need to be able to do a lot of damage while being able to take some hits. General Class Hints *Bagi Warriors are mostly high-health tanks, with the exeption of the few who defy the standard health build and replace HP for Strength. In this case they are very vicious fighters but are much like the lower defense ranged classes that tend to die quickly (Health build reccommended). *The responsibility of being a tank character the bagi comes with the burden of taking alot of damage, fortunately they have many self-buffs then can enhance resistances, damage & movement speed, defense, increase elemental damage and share part of the damage allies take unto himself making lots of health and defense ideal. *Bagi are very capable in PvE '''both solo and with a party. The melee fighting style of the bagi makes ranged allies a welcome help. To solo a bagi uses lots of stun and knockback attacks to control his enemies so they cannot attack, and if they do are interupted perfect. While knockback is useful it can ultimately lead to single point focus attacks from other party members to be missed due to enemies being thrown around, this is where the buff '''Extreme Temperance comes into play which removed the knockback effects of all attacks for a time. *Having only 1 type of weapon bagi need only worry about upgrading skills as the become available. |} =Bagi Warriors and Their Skills= Bagi have 2 main skill trees, Martial arts and Spirit both of which are reccommended to upgrade. Spirit The spirit tree of bagi skills will provide buffs and the leveling the mastery itself will provide small but permanent increases to the warriors critical hit rate and all resistances. Martial Arts As the name describes, this tree provides the main focus of a warriors damage dealing skills, most of which will provide the warrior with the knockback bagi are renowned for, others will provide stun or simply lots of damage. Bagi recieve one, single hit long range skill known as lash menace. While this skill does not at first seem useful, it is good for de-cloaking invisible summoners or for getting that all critical killing blow on a fleeing opponent or a momentary relief from ranged enemies in PvE. Increasing the level of martial arts mastery will increase critical hit rates and physical damage. Transup The highest level of skill for the bagi warrior, or any class for that matter transup provides a transformation spell to increase the overall power of the warrior as well as 2 more attacks and a new buff. Category:Classes